East
East (이스트, Iseuteu) is one of the Four Great Witches and the Witch Who Governs the Magic of Death and Rebirth. She is the master of Surtr and Etwal who was her Sorella and front man until 17 years ago. Appearance East is a small girl with long, pink hair and a fringe with red eyes. She usually adorns a tight, blue dress lined with gold edges which opens up at her hip to reveal a white layer between the gaps finished with heeled boots.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 15, Page 10 On top of that is a small, white cloak which is held together at her throat and wrapped around by a hard collar. East dons small, round earrings and detached blue sleeves which cover the bottom half of her arm which are frilled at her wrist. Sometimes she wears a hat as decoration which is blue and shaped like a squid. Unlike her usual outfit, she was first shown with a plain, short sleeved dress which usually gives a peasant impression. In reality she has a closet full of clothes and has only been seen wearing other clothes in the comfort of her cottage. Adult Appearance :Main article: Etwal Personality East displays a lot of pride in her powers as a Witch and holds the same standards for her supporter. True to her pride, she doesn't back down from a fight when her enemy seems to be on a level equal to or greater than her's, even now in her weakened condition. However, she is not exactly keen to enter unnecessary battles and acknowledges when a situation is not in her favor. She is not above physically attacking others who annoy her but often has Surtr do so.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 78, Page 5 She is very manipulative and will often do tasks herself, but is not above using others.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 15, Page 12 She'll stay informed about those who have done harm to her in order to get revenge as well as to foil their future plans and will continue to hold them in contempt.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 83, Page 13 East at times can be very girly, shown by her clothes or when she participates in girl talk.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 87, Page 3 While communicating through Etwal, she was willing to tease others in order to get entertainment, showing a provocative side and did not seem to heed any of the the potential consequences,Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 84, Page 3 though she was not entirely without a sense of caution. At times she may be impartial to major decisions, even if it impacted the fate of the world.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 83, Page 8-9 However, one could argue that this is more of a desire to be neutral and not to choose an extreme. She has yet to show any opinion on the Witch Superiority Philosophy showing neither benevolence like West nor the malevolence of North and South, remaining neutral or not paying it any heed at best. East will still keep silent when her close friend West breaks the Witch Law by taking on a human as a student, although she warns her of the possible repercussions for her actions. So far, the only thing which appears to motivate East, as South notes, is her desire for revenge against those who weakened her in the first place. Story History Long before the main story line began, East waited for 1,500 years to find Surtr, a supporter worthy of her. East first met North 3 millenia ago and with South millenia before as well but has always hidden her true identity and instead sent her sorella Etwal to play her role. East was particularly close friends with West's for an extremely long time. Every few centuries the Four Great Witches would have a gathering but during all of them, East has always spoken through Etwal.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 84, Page 5 Centuries ago, Merlin befriends all the Great Witches including East and sets up a peace treaty around his territory, Britain. He becomes familiar enough with East to recognize her magic. Roughly 60 years ago, East communicated with West through Etwal after she heard news that she took a human boy as a student. She questions if a witch of West's caliber should ignore the Witch Laws and keep the boy as an apprentice but West boasts that her strength is the reason she can do as she wants. West introduces Ryuhwan and East/Etwal comments that he's still a child. Through Etwal, East took part in the meeting more than 17 years ago with all the other Great Witches to discuss how the witches should respond to the humans after they committed a crime directed towards them. When North asks why the other witches were going against her, East tries to calm her while mocking South's personality. South realizes East was trying to start something and East tries to encourage her to initiate it by teasing her intelligence but they are both silenced by West. During North and South's argument against West, East stays impartial to how the witches should respond to humans. 17 years ago not long after the meeting, North visits East (Etwal) in her castle and asks if she'll remain neutral if she and West were to wage war. East refuses to remain a bystander if West is attacked, prompting South to appear behind her back. East is shocked to see South when there were barriers preventing unwanted entry inside the castle let alone casting magic. North reveals to her that she had pre-cast the spell and repeats what she did before by summoning Peony. Peony mocks East's for falling for the simple trick but North explains that she was never in a position to discover the spell. South destroys the castle with her Explosive Mana but being pushed into a corner by her powers, East summons Surtr. Expecting this, Neptis teleports Surtr to the other side of the globe while North and South defeat Etwal (East in spirit) and transports her to North's Castle. Chained up against the wall, Etwal summons her master through her hat. South mistakes the real East for Etwal's sorella but Etwal reveals the girl's true identity. East summons Surtr and tries to free Etwal but Etwal tells Surtr to flee. Obeying the latter, Surtr takes East to safety, leaving Etwal behind. Before they were separated, Etwal managed to transfer most of her mana and magic back to East but the remaining amount was salvaged by North who ends the sorella's life soon after. The Red Witch East first meets Tasha in Cintra's prison where he was thrown into her cell. When she hears the crime he committed, she laughs until she cried. Tasha questions why the city was so regulated and she replies that the WHs were in town. Tasha pretended to remain clueless to what the WHs are, prompting East to explain the war between humans and witches and the creation of the WHs as well as how they currently function. Tasha wonders why the WHs revealed their presence which is unlike how they usually do things but East explains that they did it for payment. When East asks if he thinks Amos, the WH that revealed himself should be punished, Tasha agrees. East tells him she will grant his wish and summons her fake supporter, Golem. She reveals herself to be a witch and begins destroying the buildings nearby. Once she sends her Golem on a rampage, the Black Star Brothers try to stop her. She provokes them to attack but she orders her supporter to create an Earth Wall, blocking them from advancing but Amos manages to break a hole through it with his hammer. But during the time the brothers used to breach through, East managed to cast a spell which created many smaller Golems. As the brothers try to use a group attack, the smaller Golems managed to easily defeat them after her command. Tasha reveals himself as a WH and they begin a friendly conversation. After agreeing to fight, East orders a smaller Golem to attack Tasha, but it is sliced up by Halloween. East pretends to be surprised when she notices Tasha had a supporter even though he wasn't a witch and demands him to explain how he has one but his lips were sealed. East creates many more smaller Golems and bestows armor upon all of them, preventing them from taking damaged from Halloween's swords. She sends her Golems at Halloween and Tasha but Tasha manages to defeat most of them with his Magic Bullet Gun, Colt Custom. Overpowered, East decides to escape and summons her broomstick. Tasha attempts to stop her but East orders her Golem to self destruct, creating a large explosion and allowing her to leave uninterrupted. While Tasha and Halloween were walking along, East greets them out of nowhere, surprising Tasha. He attempts to capture her again but she summons Surtr, who destroys Halloween's swords. Tasha fired his gun at him but he was able to deflect the bullets with his battle cry. Before any party could get injured, East stops the fight and reveals Surtr to be her real supporter. East tells Tasha Aria was in Mountainville and disappears behind a wall of flames. After the battle in Mountainville, Varete finds East on a bridge while she was overseeing Tasha. East comments on how the first attempt was a failure but states that Tasha won't give up and questions if that was the reason Varete was behind her. Varete delivers a message to East to not to interfere any longer but East refused to do so. This led to a battle between the two. Varete managed to survive the fight but is covered in minor injuries and after East destroys Mountainville, leaving a huge crater where it stood. Monica East watches Tasha's battle against Vanir but she doesn't intervene because Monica came to his aid. The Other Magic Marksman During Tasha and Ryuhwan's first fight after Tasha is almost incapacitated, East prevents Tasha from using the Moirai's Confinement and reminds him that he could die from doing so. Ryuhwan asks her who she is and she replies "a passing stranger". Ryuhwan decides to fire at her but before he does so, she summons Surtr, surprising Ryuhwan and making him wonder why a the ruler of Muspelheim and a Great Witch's supporter is with a "little girl". East praises him in remembering where Surtr conquered 5,000 years ago and calls Ryuhwan by his name. She tells him to retreat but Ryuhwan chooses to ignore her order, making East use Surtr to attack him. As Surtr and Ryuhwan fight, East is impressed by how much Ryuhwan grew since she first saw him and acknowledges that West would've been happy if she saw Ryuhwan's current strength. Soon enough, East notices Ryuhwan recoil from using Released Mana Replenish Limiter and points out the defeated Fergus. She tells Ryuhwan that without a supporter or mana, he became easy to kill but he stares back at her intensely. Seeing his face, East understood why West chose him as her disciple and asks to form a contract with him. She offers to tell him who murdered his master to which he accepts. East heals Mordred and Tasha and as she attempts to leave after the emergency treatment, Tasha stops her by pointing a gun to her head while questioning her motive. She replies that she didn't need repayment aside from him becoming stronger. Tasha tries to take her hat in return for him getting stronger, but East blows it up. She tells him it was a fake decoration and that she didn't have a hat. Tasha doubted this but East hints that his supporter was stronger than Ryuhwan or even Varete and when she realized he didn't know Mordred's identity, she reveals that his supporter can be many times stronger than it was then. She tells him to ask the lady watching through his eyes (West) if he had any more questions and casts a numbing spell used for healing on him. She reveals that she needed to leave in order to avoid Varete while summoning her broomstick. As she flies away, she tells Tasha to become stronger the next time they meet. The Knight and Rose East manages to get through a magical barrier in order to watch the WH train leave the Western Center, but is found by Vihyungrang. He questions why she is always watching Tasha, recalling how he detected her near the base whenever Tasha was dispatched or called back. She wonders how he managed to detect her even though she had a magical barrier around her. He admits that her magic is amazing since Diana couldn't detect her but what he saw was souls, which allowed him to detect all life. Vihyungrang threatens to rip her soul to shreds after she confirms that she had something planned for Tasha. She explains that it's a waste of time fighting since she was trying to protect Tasha so he can stop North's plan. East elaborates that South wanted the humans to become her slaves and that North wanted the extinction of mankind. She reveals that the key to North's plan is Tasha, who is ironically the hope and destruction of humanity. When Vihyungrang asks if Tasha will choose the fate of humanity, East laughs and replies that Tasha doesn't have a choice and is only a tool without a life outside his uses. While she was still talking, Vihyungrang attacks her but she is able to block it with her Shield Magic. When asked why he attacked her, Vihyungrang states that she's a threat to humanity and needs to be killed. He shows his distrust in her words and tells her he will prevent Tasha's fate no matter what. When asked if Tasha was more important than humanity, Vihyungrang immediately denies this but the promise he made to Edea about Tasha's safety to him was more important than the world. East summons Surtr's portal in reply and Vihyungrang calls on Bari's assistance. East asks how a feeble girl like Bari could handle Surtr but Vihyungrang recommends that she shouldn't underestimate her. Bari moves quickly towards Surtr's head and crushes it into the ground. Bari asks if she still looked feeble and East admits she wasn't an ordinary maiden, but orders Surtr to stand up. Surtr does so and Bari is surprised to see him unfazed by the impact. Bari decides to use her sword and the two supporters charge at each other. Surtr continues to attack Bari but he doesn't manage to hit her. Bari's attacks on the other hand won't damage Surtr, even though her sword is chipped in many places. Vihyungrang recalls Bari and decides to fight himself. He tells East to step up if she didn't intend to lose Surtr, but East shrugs it off. Vihyungrang summons various spirits from items he possesses and has them attack Surtr relentlessly until he's crippled on the ground. East orders Surtr to stand and asks if he is ashamed as her supporter for falling down twice in one day. Vihyungrang scolds her for being too demanding of Surtr since it was a miracle he managed to keep his current shape after his attack. East silences him and states he shouldn't judge her supporter with human standards. Surtr manages to stand up, impressing Vihyungrang but he observes that Surtr was barely able to stand up. East reminds him not to judge Surtr with human standards and congratulates him in being the second person after Varete who had her supply mana to Surtr to fight against. Soon after, East is able to defeat Vihungrang and all his spirits using Surtr with a Mana Supply, causing his hair to become alight with flames. East is exhausted by the use of mana supplied to Surtr, but watches as Surtr continues to attack Vihyungrang. Using his last option, Vihyungrang summons Naraka in order to seal away Surtr but Eunryu suddenly appears, throwing a spear into Surtr's eye. Eunryu negotiates with Surtr to stop fighting since East was completely out of breath to which he agrees. Later on, East manages to calm down but notes how releasing Surtr's true form took too much mana for her current body to withstand and that she only had enough mana to release him one more time. She decides to contact Ryuhwan for his assistance to watch over Tasha. Escape from Britain At a city gate in Britain, East stops two A-Class WHs group from fighting unintentionally but separates Tasha from the others by summoning Surtr in between the two groups and having him create a flame wall, isolating Tasha and Mordred. When Tasha tries to ask Surtr for the reasons of his actions, East tells him Surtr only converses with her while greeting Tasha. When asked if she was there to help him, she confirms it but Tasha shows his suspicion and senses his debts rising although East tells Tasha to just pay it back. Tasha yells at her to leave since he has no intention of paying her back, especially with money but when she told him she didn't need something as idiotic as money, Tasha is shocked and begins loudly explaining the greatness of the currency. East ignores this and tells him she wanted him to go back to her place which prompts Tasha to exclaim that she was after intercourse but she knees him in the stomach while rejecting the claim. She reveals that because the situation worsened, she now has to strengthen his body herself but when Tasha repeats that she was after his body, she attacks him consecutively while firmly denying this. When Tasha attempts to decline her offer, East reveals that she wasn't asking and easily captures and takes Tasha away. Soon after, Merlin figures out it was her who took Tasha. At East's Cottage, East reveals her real name to Tasha who initially doesn't believe it since all Great Witches are said to have a glamorous body as well as a massive castle, but when his head is grabbed by Surtr, he chooses to accept her words. Tasha asks how she intended to make him stronger but she reveals that since she doesn't have any prior experience of training humans, it wasn't her job but Ryuhwan enters the cottage revealing he was the trainer. When Tasha and Ryuhwan begin their battle and Mordred blocks Fergus' ambush, East orders Mordred to not interrupt them and that she will stop the fight in one minute since she's not interested in extending the fight. Training in Wonderland After Tasha's defeat to Ryuhwan, the latter asks for a windowless room from East, who provides her underground storage shed. Still at the Cottage, East is sipping tea with South and asks her for the reason of her presence. She reveals that Sabrina Rose was still alive and has been feeding information about her to South from the roses she grew. East notes how careless she was growing them and burns her plants with a stare. East tells South to state her business and South replies that she already knew what she wanted, which was information on North's plan. East wonders what makes South think she would know it but South recounts it was her and North who are responsible for East's current state and that East wouldn't sit idly after what happened considering her personality. East begins laughing at how South was thinking for a change but seriously asks what made her think she will tell her North's plan. South states that East had nothing to lose and that she was her savior since she hasn't killed her yet. Surtr rips open the gateway between his dimension and roars at South, triggering her to blast him through the cottage. When South notices Surtr was uninjured from her attack, she expresses her urge to have him but East stops her from going on. She tells Surtr he should be ashamed for being provoked so easily, but she gets him to relax and leave by telling him to believe in himself more. South tells East she wants a supporter but East reminds her how uncommon supporters worthy of them are and that she waited 1,500 years to get Surtr. South admits she won't be patient enough to last so long but states there was a faster way, killing East and taking Surtr. Peony appears and stops South from continuing and replaces her in communicating with East. Peony pleads for information on North's plan but East asks what if she gave them information that gave them an advantage over her, but Peony states that she wouldn't do so. Peony explains her reasoning for wanting the information, convincing East to reveal the scheme, which was West's resurrection. While Tasha wakes up from his injuries, East was taking a bath with Mordred. After they finished cleaning themselves, East lent and modified her clothes to Mordred and brushed her hair while questioning how she didn't know how to or why her clothes were all dark but she replied Tasha did it all for her. East questions if Mordred was in love with Tasha to which she replies yes, surprising East with the frank response. Mordred admits that there was no reason to deny it and that she knew East wouldn't gossip about it. East asks when her feelings began which was when her first seal was undone, but she questions why she hasn't given any hints to Tasha but she reveals he isn't interested in those relationships and how only she knew how Tasha truly is, being his supporter who will always be with him. East realizes how strong the emotions that were created from the Golden Contract were. East quizzes if she was aware those were artificial emotions and Mordred bluntly confirms this, surprising East again. Mordred continues to confirm to East that she was happy the way she is. Invasion East receives a letter from Merlin detailing the attack against North and South. She sighs at this and notes the appearance of Mary and Jacqueline in her cottage. The two demand East to comply with South's wishes but East asks if they've improved, which confuses Jacqueline. Tasha ambushes the pair, destroying much of the house. Rose comes out with a wave of vines, destroying the house, but East surrounds the recently completed training group along with herself with a Force Field. Rose tells East that she has a score to settle with Tasha and respecting this, East flicks Tasha with a finger using Telekinesis. Tasha yells at her in reply but East tells him to show his improvement. East watches Tasha and Mordred defeat Rose by killing her supporter. Following the win, she admits that Tasha exceeded her expectations. After Mary uses her spell to take 30 years of time away from Tasha and Mordred which briefly erases the young man, East stands back and watches as Tasha's previous incarnation, West, emerges. East greets her and has Surtr kill both Mary and Jacqueline while Ryuhwan and West speak. After West reverts back to Tasha, Ryuhwan asks how turning back Tasha's time made his master return, East responds by telling him that Tasha is West reincarnation and that with her powers as the Witch Who Governs the Magic of Death and Rebirth, she can bypass the rules of karma which makes it possible. East recounts the story of how she lost her sorella to Ryuhwan. She reveals that every spell she was capable of doing is also available to North since she absorbed Etwal's magic. She states that since North was the one who probably killed West, it was probably her who reincarnated West into Tasha. Ryuhwan is overwhelmed by the questions he keeps accumulating which prompts East to ask Diana, who was concealing herself, to clarify the facts by looking into Tasha's past. While disguised under Diana's supporter's magic, the Network Master reveals herself to Ryuhwan in the form of West and to East in the form of Etwal. East tells Ryuhwan not to mistake Diana as his master and comments on how annoying Diana's ability is. Diana apologizes for the illusion even though she has no control over it and East reveals to Ryuhwan that he'll be diving into Tasha's past by himself since she's already seen it all. East, Tasha, and Ryuhwan later infiltrate the WH express in order to join the expedition. With Merlin's help, East strikes a deal with Ian to allow her to join WH, however like Ryuhwan she is subjected to a subordination curse. Powers and Abilities Even though East is currently in a weakened state, she is still exceptionally strong, considered a High-Class Witch and capable of casting a wide range of high level spells without chants. She was able to defeat Vihyungrang, currently the strongest S-class WH, in battle with just her Supporter. Being one of the Great Witches, her powers used to be greater than twice that of an average S-Class WH with abilities that can only be rivaled or surpassed by others of the same rank. Keen Intellect: East is one of the smartest individuals in the series. She was able to figure out North's plan, something nobody else managed to do and she is successfully manipulating people in order to achieve her own goals and stop North, as well as take revenge upon South. Being over 5,000 years old, she also has a substantial amount of life experience. Magic Reincarnation: East is known as the Witch Who Governs the Magic of Death and Rebirth for her talent in this field. She was has the ability to immediately reincarnate the most powerful Witch in history which bypasses the typical Karma requirements that must usually be met first, although she herself didn't do the deed. She is capable of reincarnating/resurrecting those she's killed. Fire: She is capable of burning objects without physical contact or any chants. She can do so by focusing mana on the object with or without eye contact.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 15, Page 19-20Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 83, Page 10 Telekinesis: She can make objects float or move to her desire. This technique doesn't require eye contact.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 15, Page 18 Shield: A high-level skill that creates many small panels that overlap to form a complex defense. East can create them without chants.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 22, Page 21 Heal: East is capable of healing people as well as restoring inorganic but living objects such as Halloween.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 15, Page 14 Summoning (소환, Sohwan): East is capable of summoning her broom as well as Surtr's portal. Conceal: East can hide all traces of her mana so she won't be detected. She can even hide from Diana who is the best information gatherer currently known. Sorella (소렐라, Solella): East separated a part of herself from her main body and created her sorella, Etwal, over 3 millennia ago. Etwal's strength was formidable with powers worthy of a Great Witch, but this cost East since her mana and magic needed to be transferred to Etwal to support her. Witch Abilities Mana Source (마력의 원천, Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, East produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. The rate of mana she produces is extremely large since she is a person of her rank and is capable of providing sufficient mana to Surtr. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. Of the Four Great Witches or even all witches in general, East appears to be the most accomplished and diverse spellcaster currently known. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Regeneration': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Like all Great Witches, East's body can store a massive amount of mana without the aid of her hat, although the amount currently inside her is significantly less than when she was at her strongest. Mana Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Supporter Surtr (수르트 Suleuteu): Surtr is the only supporter to serve one of the Four Great Witches and has powers that rivals gods. Originally the King of the realm of fire, Muspelheim,Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 14, Page 37 he is powerful enough to beat most of East's foes even without her giving him mana. When injected with mana, he transforms into his true form which causes his strength to increased dramatically and his hair becomes flames. In this form he is powerful enough to easily defeat two S-Class WH. He has power over the Fire element. Equipment Broom: East is able to fly on a broom that she can summon at will. Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. Since she currently doesn't have a hat, East made one for decoration, stating it felt weird not having one. Castle (성 Seong): Like all Great Witches, East had a massive castle. Witches are said to be a couple times stronger when fighting in their own lair. Unfortunately it was burned by South 3 years before the first war began. (Former) Hologram: East/Etwal possessed and used this item to communicate with others.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 15, Page 5 Golem (골렘 Gollem): A pre-made fake supporter capable of forming an Earth Wall from punching the ground. East is capable of applying spells on this creature and concealed much of her power while using this. (Former) *'Life': East managed to create many inferior replicas of Golem. *'Armor': East is capable of bestowing her Golems armor which protects them against sword attacks from those with powers equivalent to an A-Class WH. Relationships Etwal Since Etwal was East's Sorella, she was essentially a part of East. Etwal usually posed as East, while the real East hid her identity. There is a lot of trust between them, as well as loyalty shown when East attempted to rescue Etwal despite Etwal's insistence that she run away from North and South. The loss of Etwal affected East's overall power since she funneled much of her mana and magic into Etwal. Surtr At times, East can be strict towards Surtr but despite this, she does get along with him quite well and will comfort him when needed.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 83, Page 25 It is also worth noting that Supporters have to choose (and be willing) to obey their masters, and forcing a Supporter to serve you would take up enormous amounts of mana. Seeing as how East is currently in a weakened state and Surtr still serves her, it is reasonable to believe that they are close enough that he agreed to be her Supporter and loyal enough to stay as such, even when she lost a huge amount of her power. East happens to be the only person Surtr converses with although Etwal is an exception to this.Witch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 77, Page 28 West Although not much is known about their relationship, East considers West to be a close friend and vice versa, going so far as to note that she would break her neutrality stance if West were to be harmed. While she didn't voice any personal objection to West taking on Ryuhwan as a student despite him being human, East did warn her of the repercussions of breaking the Witch Laws. Tasha Godspell Despite appearing to get along with him in a rather comical way during their encounters, she claims that Tasha Godspell is little more than a tool to be used and discardedWitch Hunter Manhwa: Chapter 22: Page 19-20 although this may only be an act in order to appear neutral and distant. She knows of North's plans for Tasha and appears to hold her own plans for him as well, or at least doesn't wish to see North's plans succeed. North East and North are on very bad terms. Before the Witch-Human War began, they didn't hold any animosity towards each other but due to the fear of her interference, North reduced East to her current state by killing Etwal and absorbing Etwal's mana and magic. To avenge Etwal, East constantly attempts to ruin North's plans and North tries to prevent her from doing so by using Varete, although she hasn't succeeded yet. East considers North an enemy and even revealed information about her to South. South South and East don't get along and this clash in personality has existed even before the Witch-Human War. East used to tease South for not using her brain and constantly provoked her. As one of two who contributed in reducing her to a weaker state, East plots against South but is willing to cooperate with her if it means harming North. Trivia * She is the only Great Witch to have a Supporter. * East is still a witch after having her hat destroyed because Etwal transferred the majority of their mana to East. Once East exhausts her remaining supply she should become human. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Adversaries Category:Previous Adversaries Category:Four Great Witches Category:Witch Hunter